


Can't Rest Yet

by BAMF_Rye



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Edward, Gen, Military, last of a race, no perfect bow ending of canon here, not done yet, philosopher stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAMF_Rye/pseuds/BAMF_Rye
Summary: When you are a last of a race, and the eldest resting is the lasting thing you plan to do.Edward made far different choices. He decided to free his people at their request. This sets him on a different path.





	1. The stone is thrown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being born from a dead race and philosopher's stone has consequence. 
> 
> The stone has been thrown. 
> 
> What changes?

We defeated the Father. Al transmuted his body for my arm so now I have to go after him, and I don't know how. Mei was crying over Al's armor, the others looked as devastated. Ling tried to offer up his Philosopher stone, my father tried to convince me to use him but it didn’t feel right.

I looked to the Brigg soldiers, Mustang, Riza, Armstrong, Teacher, my father, Ling, Lan Fan, Zampano, Jerso and all the other that fought and supported the both of them. They all wanted us to get our bodies back.

It was a moment but it was like the very earth nudged me, it took me second to realize it was what remnants of the stone that the dwarf in the flask was using. I could feel that it was asking me to use them and release them from their purgatory. While I promised Al I wouldn’t use a stone. This was different they were consenting even asking for it.

"Mei, you should back up," I smiled at her when she looked up and picked up a stray pipe and began drawing. I could feel their stares. I heard Ling announced that I was drawing a human transmutation circle. I finished then looked up everyone.

I took a deep breath and allowed the souls that were waiting in. Red light starts to radiate from my skin and I could hear all the voices, but none tried to take over as Ling explained Greed did. They all seemed to be thankful and passed on their consent. There was even some knowledge passed not that I had time to do anything about it or process it.

"Thank you, all of you. Now I have a brother to drag back from the gate. We WILL be back in a few minutes," I yelled, clapping my hands and slamming them to the ground. I heard them call my name, but I knew what I was doing. Then the noise cut off suddenly and I was in front of the gate and Truth.

"I take it you are here to retrieve your brother. Just how do you plan on pulling an entire human out of here? What is your payment, yourself?" The truth asked in it creepy raspy voice.

"No, the people of the Dwarf in The Flask stone asked to be released from their suffering and wanted to do something for the last Xerxesians," I smiled at the Truth. The Truth looked surprised. I wondered if it was the fact I was making a use of them or that they consented. It didn’t matter to me. Al made a choking noise of surprise but keep quiet which I was thankful for.

“Are you sure?” Truth asked with a head tilt.

“They asked, who I am to deny them their requests?” I countered with a shrug, the souls danced under my skin as if agreeing.

"While this was not what I expected, but it is a good trade, alchemist,” Truth chuckled. I could feel as the Truth began to take each soul. That the Truth did so with gentle guidance was something for me to ponder later.

The power that hummed under my skin since the souls entered began to diminish. It stopped, and I could feel some souls still dance under my skin but they didn’t seem to be upset. I looked at the Truth curiously who was but a mouth.

“They asked to stay with you, and there were more than enough souls that I can stand by their wish,” The Truth said with a benevolent smile. I nodded as I felt the soul send out their agreement with the statement.

“Thank you,” I said with a sincerity I didn’t think I possessed. The Truth smiled. I turned away and began walking towards Al. When Truth spoke up again, “Somehow I think it is I that should thank you for taking the Dwarf in the Flask out.”

I threw a smirk over my shoulder, “It’s all equivalent in the end.” Truth threw his head back and laughed. They disappeared with their laughter still echoing.

I reached Al and held out my hand, “Time to go home Al.” Al grasped my hand and I helped my stand with him leaning heavily on me.

“Well this was Crazy,” I laughed as we began toward the open Gate.

“I am not even sure what happened brother,” Al mused with a pointed look that said he would trust me but I was explaining. I felt like I was going to burst with happiness that I could actually see that look on his face.

"Home first," I cheered, as we crossed the threshold.

"Yeah," Al replied.

 

* * *

 

I awoke to a crowd standing around me. I looked over and saw Al was still knocked out and covered him. I sat up and looked around and saw they moved us to a grassy area. The souls assured me that everything was fine and the souls that didn’t make the first jump said it was about five minutes since I left. The souls left surprised me because I thought I got most of them but it seemed that these ones didn't want to move on yet. I figured it was their choice.

"EDWARD ELRIC," I looked up and saw two very scary women standing in front of me, Teacher, and Hawkeye. I froze and paled.

"Yes?" I muttered in a small voice.

"Do not scare me, like that. I thought you were going to do something stupid like exchange yourself for your brother," Teacher scolded as she brought me into a hug. I saw Hawkeye nod from behind her. I felt warm at their obvious care.

"Al would have killed me, and like hell was I going to face my mom and Hughes they would have been furious and Nina would have cried and then they would have sent me back. Then I would have everyone here to worry about," I muttered wide-eyed and even I could hear the fear in my voice. They all chuckled and I shivered. I could feel the few souls laughing at me, but I wasn’t ashamed by my healthy fear.

"So, what did you exchange?" Teacher asked as she pulled away and gave me a once over trying to find what I lost.

"Brother said the people of the Dwarf in The Flask stone asked to be used so they could be released so he used them," Al croaked, everyone turned to look to Al who had his eyes open and a smile on his face. Teacher looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. I didn’t say anything about the few souls left or the few still floating in the ground. Too many ears to overhear and miss use that information.

"When did you wake?" I asked as I moved closer, and helped him sit up.

"When Ms. Riza and Teacher yelled your name but no way was I going to distract them. They could have turned on me" he smirked. The others chuckled.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Son," our father called as he came closer leaning on Armstrong, he held out his hand. Al gripped it and smiled. I moved to allow Van Hohenheim to sit next Al.

"Dad. It's warm," Al whispered with awe in his voice. I smiled at my brother and his obvious wonder.

"Alphonse!" Mei yelled and before I could blink she was in Al's lap crying. Al smiled down at the sobbing girl.

"I was so scared," Mei sobbed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you through that, Sorry," Al comforted. He slowly brought his arm around her. She continued to sob but it started to die down.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mustang asked as he was lead over by Hawkeye who went back to get him.

“Well, Al needs to get weight on and a lot of physical therapy. It depends on what the doctor’s say about how Al is for traveling but it will probably be a month before he will be well enough. So Winry and Granny need to be called. I don’t need to be brained by two wrenches to the head,” I grimaced as Al and everyone laughed. I thought about offering to use the leftover stone to speed up the process but Al would probably say no because he wanted to do it with his own two feet and hands.

“I don’t know why you are laughing Al because once you are well enough you will get the wrench too,” I smirked as Al grimaced. The souls nudged me, and I turned to see Van Hohenheim trying to slip away without notice as everyone was talking and waiting for the medics to get here.

“Van Hohenheim,” I called and he turned drawing attention to him, Al looked on curiously but didn’t try and call him back, “say hello to mom for me.” He smiled as he seemed to realize I was forgiving him.

“I am sorry for everything, Edward. I am proud of you,” He apologized as he wandered away. I turned back to Al as the medics finally parted the crowd. I stood up and took a step back allowing the medics close while Lan Fan removed Mei from Al. I filed that away for teasing him about that later.

When the medics tried to approach me, I stepped back, “I do not need medical attention right now,” I insisted firmly. I did not want to have to explain any of the discrepancies that would come from having a philosopher stone in my body. This brought me under scrutiny from everyone, even Lan Fan and Ling were giving me a look.

“I am serious, leave it alone,” I commanded with a steady look. Teacher, Hawkeye, and Mustang were the only ones not quelled by it, but they seemed to leave it alone for now. Ling wasn’t either but that was more to being contrary than anything.

“Wait before you leave, I’ll make it easier to get there,” I called to the medics who were picking up Al’s stretcher. One of the souls, a young woman by the name of Anahita said that they could lend some power to fix up at least the parade grounds.

“No one move for a minute,” I yelled as I clapped my hands and slammed them to the ground. I held the image of what the parade ground looked like before and allowed my alchemy to re-arrange it back and the souls didn’t even have to lend too much just to reach the whole grounds. I noted that my transmutation color was a purple color instead of the old blue which was something that I would have to research later.

Once I felt it completed I rocked back on to my heels and stood up and view the completed product. It was at least flat, the grass and plants and such were beyond what I could do but the stone was at least together. I thanked the souls and looked over to see if there was anything else.

“Brother,” Al said with a flat tone pulling out writing a mental list. Looking I saw the flat look that just about everyone who knew me was giving me, Al was the flattest with a tinge of exasperation. Ling looked like he was going to bust a gut from trying to keep a straight face. The foot soldiers looked confused and amazed at not understanding the amount of impossible I pulled off.

“Yes, Al,” I replied with some satisfaction in my voice. This got Al to narrow his eyes. I couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Can’t you at least keep the impossible to once a day,” Al huffed.

I pretend to think about it, “No, can’t let you get bored, now can I?” I laughed loudly.

More medics and some of the military police poured onto the field. I allowed myself a moment to wonder what I was going to do now Al had his body back. I needed a new goal.

 

* * *

 

Thank you Crownclown for pointing out mistakes!


	2. How is Brigadier General and his team you ask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st Leuitenanant Hawkeye needs a pay raise.  
> Mustang would like Edward Elric to make sense.
> 
> And 
> 
> Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are similar in collecting people. 
> 
> Aka, Introductions to new characters, Original Characters.

Draft, I just wanted to see what is everyone's reception to this is. 

* * *

 

I was busy since the Dwarf was defeated. I was **The Alchemist Of The People** and one of the most accepted Military personnel, and with the faith so deeply shaken by the upper ring of the military corruption. I had a lot on my plate. I had interviews to do which was not a lot of fun, people to order around which was fun and Al to hover around. If it wasn’t for the souls I would be beyond drained, but they seemed to figure out how to filter a little of the earth’s energy into my own. I didn’t even have time to tell Al about the souls not that telling him in the hospital was a good idea anyway.

I was heading to check up on Mustang as he was still recovering from losing and then gaining his sight again. There was also the fact Al didn’t want me hovering during his physical therapy and threaten to brain me with his bedpan if I stuck around.

I knocked on the door and received a dual tone ‘come in’ from Mustang and Ms. Riza.

“Mustang, Ms. Riza,” I greeted them.

“Fullmetal, what are you doing here?” Mustang replied, turning his head towards me, and Hawkeye simple nodded.

“Al wanted to know how you are doing,” I said with a shrug.

“As you can see I am doing fine,” Mustang said with an exasperated tone.

“I will tell him that, you are your cranky old self than,” I said sarcastically.

Before he could banter back, there was a knock on the door, “Major Elric, sir.” A young man said as he poked his head in giving a salute to the three of us. He opened the door further after receiving a nod.

“Yes, Captain Jackson,” I said with a returning nod. I could feel my spine straighten and my demeanor change from how I was with Mustang and how I was with the Privates.

“You wanted me to remind an hour before the meeting with Armstrongs, about what they can help with. And also, a Marcus called said he and a mutual friend would like to meet with you in a while. Also, here are the files you wanted and some of your paperwork that needs be down today. Private Shawn says there will be a car waiting for you when you get to the entrance,” Captain Jackson reported with a clipped tone. I sighed internally taking the stack of paper Captain Jackson handed to me.

“Thank you for the reminder, Captain. If you could get Private Shawn or Lance Corporal Lincoln to run and tell my brother that I am off to meet the Armstrongs and that Brigadier-General Mustang is fine. Tell whoever goes to stick around outside the door so when his PT get down they can go in and keep him company.  Then can you tell 2nd  Lieutenant Marron to push the briefing about Project Delta to tomorrow after the interview with the northern Liberal paper?  She should be in one of the libraries doing research, bring food and water she most likely hasn’t resurfaced since I told her about Project Delta since I dropped by this morning. If you can get her to convince to go home to sleep or at least back to the office for a nap you would be a miracle worker. Then get home yourself by 1800 Jackson, 0900 tomorrow for the team,” I said flipping through the flies only looking up as I dismissed him. Jackson nodded and saluted anyways. I returned the salute and nodded. “Wait, Jackson, tell First Lieutenant Rafael to enter in couple minutes when you pass him on your way out.” Jackson nodded used to by this point my ways of knowing who is approaching.

Once Jackson left, I rolled my shoulders allowing some of the tension of command leave my shoulders. I glanced over to Ms. Riza and Mustang, they both looked like they were confronted with an unsolvable puzzle.

“What?” I asked when the silent went a moment longer.

“I would have thought you would have dropped everything to do with military and stuck by your brother until you were able to be discharged,” Mustang said with a pointed look.

“I live to surprise you Brigadier General Bastard, I am actually accepting my promotion to Colonel but it will a few more weeks until it become official. You are going to need another Alchemist on hand for climb especially with the void of power and change we started on the Promise Day, you won’t be getting out paying me back 530 cenz because you didn’t have enough backup,” I said with a smirk at the stunned Roy Mustang.

“I look forward to working with you Colonel Elric,” Lieutenant Hawkeye said with what I am sure was amusement in her tone.

“You as well 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye,” I replied in kind.

A knock on the door interrupted whatever Mustang was going to sputter out.

“Enter, Rafael” I called out. Lieutenant Rafael entered with a bland look and a pointed raised eyebrow.

“I am not explaining how I know,” I singsong the old argument at this point.

Rafael grumbled but shrugged, “Am I coming to your meetings today, sir?” He asked calmly.

“Yeah, we will be meeting the Armstrongs and the _old friends_ I was telling you about today and I need more ears on the situation. But first, these are Brigadier General Mustang, my old commander and this is 1 st  Lieutenant Hawkeye who will probably be your most common contact when it comes to his team,” I said with a gesture to them. Rafael probably heard of them, but Rafael was only barely a year older than me and was stationed in North City on kitchen duty before the whole mess leads to him being fast tacked up ranks. Rafael saluted them respectfully.

“Brigadier General Bastard and First Lieutenant Hawkeye, this is my adjutant, I saved him from falling in the middle of the Armstrong sibling fight,” I said with a grin that turned proud when Rafael didn’t even show a reaction to my apparent disrespect towards Mustang.

“Which I am very thankful for but if we are going to make on time to the Armstrong’s we should be going. I would prefer avoiding Major Armstrong’s tears of joy that we are alive and not lost,” Rafael said blandly.

“Very true Lieutenant. Well until later Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye,” I said with a grimace at the thought of being clutched and cried on, I saluted properly and began leaving the room.

“Edward Elric” Roy Mustang yelled, and in surprise, I turned around. Though I wasn’t the only surprised, as even Roy himself looked surprised.

“When I get out of here you have an explanation to give,” Roy said far more calmly.

“I know but it can wait,” I said with a smile and opened the door allowing Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda to tumble in.

I smirked down at the four eavesdropping grown men, gesturing them to Rafael, “This is the rest of Brigadier-General Mustang’s team, Warrant Officer Falman, Master Sergeant Fuery, 2nd Lieutenant Havoc and 2nd Lieutenant Breda.  Let hope Private Shawn, Lance Corporal Lincoln, Captain Jackson, and 2nd Lieutenant Marron learn to eavesdrop better than these four,” I was sure everyone in the room got the implied meaning behind the order of the names.

“I am sure they will,” Rafael said with a ghost of a smile. 

“Let's go, 1st Lieutenant and leave 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye to ream out her team about being stealthy,” I said over my shoulder after stepping over the still tangled team.

“Of course, sir. 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, I wish you luck, Sir,” Rafael saluted Hawkeye and Mustang with a glimmer of a smile.

As the door swung closed I was nudged and reminded of something, so I stop Rafael and poked my head back in. The four were standing up and dusting themselves off, my entrance brought attention them to look up at me, “Havoc, Maes Hughes won the pot on the bet if I stayed in the Military after everything, make sure it gets to Gracia.”

I left soon after, and I could hear the commotion I left in the room.

“How did he know that?” Havoc yelled

“What Edward is staying in the military?” Fuery asked.

“Seriously, Boss?” Breda exclaimed.

“Apparently, Fullmetal lives to confuse us,” I laughed as the perturbed tone in Mustang voice. I felt Rafael’s eye roll.

We quickly and quietly made it to the waiting car. It was time to prepare for strenuous meetings and Alex Armstrong's need to hug.

 

* * *

opinions? Thoughts?

Thank you Crownclown for pointing out mistakes!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?
> 
> What do you like, what do find bad, what do you hate?
> 
> Did I miss an ‘a’ ‘the’ ‘an’ or a memorable ‘because’?
> 
> Also, if I have confused words like ‘down’ and ‘done’ (honestly not sure why those two get so confused.) if, it, is can just me as bad.
> 
> How is my spelling?


End file.
